Justice League: Infinity War
by DoctorWho507
Summary: 10 years after the events of Justice League: Civil War, the heroes of Earth have a new threat on their hands. Darkseid is going after the Infinity Stones. Can they stop him before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

In deep space, there is the wreckage of a ship. _"This is the New Genesis Refugee Ship, Scavenger, we are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault! Requesting aid from any aircraft within range, we are 22 jump points out of New Genesis. Our crew is made up of New Genesis families we have very few soldiers here. This is not a warcraft! repeat this is not a warcraft!"_

"Hear me and rejoice." A voice said. It is revealed to be Desaad speaking. Around him are Steppenwolf, Granny Goodness, and Kalibak. "You all have had the privilege of being saved by the great God. You may think this is suffering. No, it is salvation. The universal scales tip towards balance because of your sacrifice. Smile. For even in death, you all have become children of Darkseid." As Desaad continues his speech, he passes Kanto, whom realized his hatred for Darkseid, and betrayed him to aid the survivors of New Genesis. Darkseid walks up to him.

"I know what it is like to lose. To fail so desperately, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly. I ask to what end? Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now it is here. Or rather, I am." Darkseid holds up a gold gauntlet with the Red Power Stone in the thumb socket of the gauntlet. He drags a beaten, one-eyed, Orion.

"You talk too much." Orion said mockingly.

"The Space Stone, or his head. I assume you have a preference?"

"Oh, I do." Kanto said. "Kill away." Darkseid presses the Power Stone against Orion's head. It eventually got to the point where Kanto got tired of Orion's screaming. "Alright stop!" Darkseid stops hurting Orion.

"We don't have the Space Stone, it was destroyed on New Genesis." Kanto then pulls out a purple cube. "You really are the worst, Kanto."

"I assure you, Orion, the sun will rise on the remnants of New Genesis again."

"Your optimism is misplaced Kanto."

"Well, that maybe true, but we do have Barda."

"DARKSEID!" She screams. She slams Darkseid then punches him left and right then goes for two down-punches. Barda pushes him up against the wall and starts pushing him down. Kalibak attempts to step in but Desaad holds him back.

"Let him have his fun." It was at this point when Darkseid counters. He starts by prying her arms off of him then hitting her in the neck. She groans and is pushed back. Barda tries to counter but Darkseid dodges and punches her in the stomach. Barda groans again, then tries to punch Darkseid, but he dodges it and punches her in the back. Darkseid then hits her in the head. She stammers for a moment then tries to punch him, only for him to catch it and hit her twice in the head. Then he punches her into a slab of concrete which breaks upon impact. Darkseid grabs her head then knees her. Darkseid then picked Barda up then threw her to the ground. This knocked her out.

Orion took this time to hit Darkseid, but Desaad restrains him in pieces of metal. Orion looked at Metron, who knew he had to warn Earth of Darkseid. "Highfather, let your power flow through me one last time!" He then teleports Big Barda across the stars.

"That was a mistake." Steppenwolf then stabs Metron through the chest. Orion screams out in anger.

"I'll kill you father! I'll kill you!" Desaad picks up the purple cube and hands it to Darkseid.

"My humble personage. For no other has had the strength, let alone the nobility, to wield not one but two Infinity Stones." Darkseid crushes the cube in his hands, blows away some of the dust, and plants the Purple Space Stone in the ring finger socket of the Infinity Gauntlet. He could immediately feel the power of the Space Stone flow through him.

"There are two more stones on Earth. Bring them to me."

"We will not fail you, Darkseid." Granny Goodness said.

"If I might," Kanto interjected, "if you are going to Earth. You'll want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena."

"And last I checked you failed to do a simple task."

"But I do have experience nonetheless. Almighty Darkseid, I, Kanto, the assassin of Apokolips, do pledge my undying loyalty." Kanto pulls out a hidden knife and attempts to strike Darkseid, but Darkseid uses the Space Stone to stop him.

"Undying? You might want to choose your words more carefully." Darkseid grabs Kanto by the throat and strangles him.

"You… will… never… be… God…" Darkseid then snaps Kanto's neck and kills him.

"No resurrections this time." Darkseid then uses the Power Stone to destroy the ship and uses the Space Stone to allow him and his followers get away.

Meanwhile, in the House of Mystery, Constantine is talking to Chas. "Seriously, you don't have any money?" Constantine asked.

"Hey, I am still looking for a job."

"Well maybe I'll ask the guys at the deli if you want a free sandwich."

"Oh wait, I think I have 200."

"Dollars?"

"Rupees."

"Which is?"

"About a buck and a half."

"What do you want?"

"I wouldn't say no to a tuna melt." Just then the here something crashing through the ceiling of the House of Mystery. Constantine and Chas look and see it is Big Barda.

"He's coming… he's coming…"

"Barda, who is coming?"

 **It was a hard choice figuring out who to put in here for the Asgardians, but since the New Gods of New Genesis are a lot like the Asgardians, they win. It was also a difficult choice to find someone for Hulk. But, Barda is on the same strength level as She-Hulk, who is on the same strength level as Hulk, so she wins. Besides, Barda has a score to settle with Darkseid.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clark Kent, a.k.a., Superman, is sitting on the park bench, when the symbol of John Constantine appears. A portal opens, and John Constantine comes out. "Superman. We need your help, and it is not overselling it to say the fate of the universe is at stake." Superman gets up. He smiles.

"Well, when is it not. And who is we, by the way?" Big Barda comes out from behind Constantine.

"Kal-El."

"Barda?" She extends her hand and Superman shakes it. He quickly changes into Superman and then goes back to the House of Mystery with Constantine.

"In the beginning," he started, "there was nothing, then boom. Six singularities were forged into concentrated ingots. These Infinity Stones were sent hurtling across the cosmos. Each one controls a different aspect. The blue one is the Mind Stone, the purple one is the Space Stone, the red one is the Power Stone, the green one is the Soul Stone, the yellow one is the Reality Stone…" he then pulls out an orange gem, "and the orange one is the Time Stone."

"Is Darkseid really coming back?" Superman asked Barda. The thought of Darkseid scares Superman.

"Yes. He is even more of a plague than we thought. He has been invading planets, taking what he wants and then wiping out half of said planet's population. He sent Kanto, the Battle for Metropolis, that was him."

"This is it… what is our timeline?"

"Unknowable. The omega effect makes him powerful enough, but now that he has the Power Stone and the Space Stone, he is already the most powerful being in the universe."

"Then we need to find him." Chas said.

"Indeed. John here has the Time Stone, we know where it is. Brainiac 5 is out there with the Mind Stone, we have to find him, now."

"Yeah, that's the thing." Superman said. "Brainiac 5 turned off his transponder a week ago."

"So, you lost him?"

"I didn't lose him, he's more than that, he's evolving."

"Do you know who could find him?"

"Probably Bruce Wayne."

"Oh, God." Constantine said.

"So, call him." Barda said.

"You haven't been on Earth for 13 years. The Justice League split down the middle. Bruce and I fell out hard. My faction consists of John Constantine, Chas, Red Tornado, Captain Atom, Plastic Man, Atom, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Hal Jordan, Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Bruce's faction consists of Flash, Supergirl, Cyborg, Shazam, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Firestorm, Blue Beetle, and John Stewart. Bruce and I are not on speaking grounds."

"Superman, listen to me. Orion is gone. Darkseid is on his way and we need to find Brainiac 5. It doesn't matter who you are talking to. You may have met him once, but you were barely able to hold your own against him."

Superman wanted to call Batman for a long time, but out of shame, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He pulled out the flip-phone Batman gave him and was ready to call him, when suddenly Superman hears screaming only he could hear. He turns around and sees Constantine's hair moving slightly. "Hey, John, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?"

"Not at the moment, no." Superman knows what this means. They hurry outside to see a see a Q-shaped spaceship hovering over Metropolis.

Elsewhere, Conner Kent, a.k.a. Superboy, is riding a bus to school when he starts to hear sirens roar. He takes a look out the window and sees the Q-ship. He turns to his friend, Michael, whom knows of his identity. He pats Michael on the cheeks to get his attention. "Hey, man, I need you to cause a distraction." However, it seems Michael was paying attention to the Q-ship.

"Holy shit… there's a spaceship! We're all gonna die!" He grabbed the students' attention, this caused Conner to ditch his jacket into his trademark black Superman t-shirt. Conner opens the emergency exit to the bus and flies out and towards Metropolis.

Back outside the House of Mystery, Superman is on the phone. "Colonel Trevor, I need the streets evacuated as far back as 49th street, notify first-responders of what is happening." Superman hangs up the phone. "You might want to put that stone in your back pocket, John."

"Might want to use it." Constantine says as he is arming himself. Constantine uses his magic to make the Q-ship stop descending. A beam comes down from the ship and Kalibak and Desaad emerge from it.

"Here me and rejoice." Desaad started. "You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Darkseid. Be thankful that your meaningless lives are contributed to balancing out…"

"I'm sorry, Earth is closed today." Superman said. "So, you better pack it up and get on out of here."

"Stone keeper, does the Kryptonian speak for you?"

"Certainly not, I speak for myself. You are trespassing in this city and on this planet."

"He means get lost, Squidward."

"They annoy me, bring me the stone." Kalibak grabs an axe and starts walking towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Barda says charging at him only to be knocked back towards Superman.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"Darkseid must've drained me of my strength."

"Well, Barda, if you are of no use now, you might want to get out of here." Constantine said as he opened a portal.

"Good call." Barda said as she fell through. She ended up at the park where Superman was earlier.

When Kalibak swung his axe, Superman blocked it with his right arm then pushed Kalibak back and then blasted him back with his heat vision, blasting him back toward Desaad, who used his telekinesis to push Kalibak out of the way and into a car. Desaad then used his telekinesis to send Superman flying. Desaad then hurled a few trees at Constantine and Chas. Chas then creates a shield to block the attacks. Superman then came back as Desaad threw a car at them, only for Superman to punch the car back. Desaad then uses his power to slice the car in half. "You gotta get that stone out of here, now." Superman said.

"It stays with me." Constantine replied.

"Exactly. Good luck, John." Superman then flew at Desaad, avoiding obstacles along the way. Kalibak came back and threw his chain-axe at Superman which sent him flying toward the area Barda was at.

"Kal," Barda said, "you okay? How are we doing? Good? Bad?"

"Really, really good. You plan on helping out?"

"Without my strength, I am as vulnerable as you when you are close to kryptonite." Kalibak then threw his chain-axe again, but Superman and Barda avoided it. Superman then blasted Kalibak with his heat vision, only for Kalibak to pull out a shield and deflect the attack, which sliced down a few trees. Superman punched Kalibak a few more times before Superman was thrown aside. Just as Kalibak was about to go in for the kill, the axe was caught. The figure who caught the axe revealed himself as Superboy, clone son of Superman. "Hey, man." He turns to his sort-of father-figure. "What's up, Superman?"

"Superboy? Where'd you come from?"

"A field trip to MoMA." Superboy was then pushed aside by Kalibak. Superman hit Kalibak with his heat vision again, and Superboy came flying back over. "Uh, what is this guy's problem, boss?"

"Uh, he's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from an exorcist." Superboy went in to attack Kalibak again, only for him to be thrown into a tree. Superman used his heat vision again while flying above him. Kalibak threw part of a taxi at Superman, only for Superboy to catch it and throw it back at him.

Meanwhile, Desaad was using his telekinesis to throw debris at Constantine and Chas, only for the two of them to open two portals redirecting the attack. Desaad tried to use a car to shield himself, but it only worked 90% as Desaad's head was now cut. Angry, Desaad used water from a nearby fire hydrant to blast Chas away. Constantine created an energy whip which bound Desaad as Constantine pulled him closer, this sent both of them flying. Desaad pushed Constantine into a nearby building and used the bricks to restrain him. "Your powers are quaint." Desaad said. "You must be popular with children." Desaad grabbed Constantine's necklace only to burn his hand.

"It is a simple spell, but quite unbreakable."

"Then I'll take it off your corpse." Constantine was thrown to the ground. He tried to use the Time Stone only for Desaad to restrain him with steel cables.

"You'll find removing a dead man's spell troublesome."

"You'll only wish you were dead." Constantine's half-conscious body fell to the ground. Desaad picked up the piece of the street Constantine was on and carried him away. Constantine still had a trick or two up his sleeve. He uses his magic to turn himself into energy and fly away. He passes Superman who is still fighting Kalibak. As Kalibak makes a downswing with his axe, Superman blocks it with his left arm. He turns to Superboy.

"Kid, that's the exorcist. Get on it."

"On it!" Superboy says as he flies after him. As Superboy closes in on Desaad, whom is chasing the energy streak known as Constantine, Desaad throws a billboard at him, which hits Superboy. Superboy hits the ground but gets back up. "Not cool." The spell fades as Constantine turns back into himself and falls. Superboy grabs him by the right leg. "I gotcha." However, a beam of light grabs Constantine. Superboy quickly realizes that it is the Q-ship's tractor beam. Superboy, still holding onto Constantine, grabs a lamp post. Desaad then pulls the stop light out of the ground. Superboy can't escape the tractor beam. "Uh, Superman, I am being beamed up!"

Back in the park, "Hang on, Conner!" Superman said as he avoids Kalibak's left swing, which destroys a statue. Superman uses his heat vision, but is quickly subdued by Kalibak, who throws him to the ground. Kalibak pulls out a blade, and as he goes in for the kill, a portal opens up, throwing Kalibak into the Himalayas. Kalibak tries to go through again but Chas closes the portal as Kalibak's hand gets through. Kalibak's hand is sliced off. Barda kicks it in disgust. "Thanks, Chas." He flies upwards toward the Q-ship.

On the outside Q-ship, Superboy hangs on to the Q-ship for dear life. Superman flies towards it at Mach 10. Inside the Q-ship, Desaad brings Constantine into his torture chamber. Back outside, Superman puts a communications device to his mouth, "Diana, I am going to need 17A unlocked."

" _On it, Clark._ "

At the Hall of Justice, a small black rocket is launched and flies toward the Q-Ship.

Back at the Q-ship, "Connor, you got to let go."

"But you just said save the exorcist. Oh, I can't breathe, how can I not breathe?"

"You haven't been exposed to enough solar radiation to be able to breathe in space. I was in my 20's when I began to breathe in space, you, on the other hand are still young and are running out of air."

"Yeah, okay." He lets go and the black rocket hits him and Superboy's uniform changes to a sort of nano-tech fabric. The uniform was all black, with the trademark S in the chest and a black cape. It even came with an oxygen mask. "Whoa. Nice uniform."

"Happy trails, son." That is when a parachute opens sending Conner to the back of the ship

"Oh come on!" Conner breaks free and flies to the back of the ship and finds an entrance and enters it before it shuts itself. Meanwhile, Superman used his heat vision to cut a hole in the ship so he an enter. He then uses his freeze breath to seal it. The Q-ship then goes into warp drive.

Back on the ground, in the rubble, Barda picks up the flip phone that Superman had. Chas opens a portal to the House of Mystery. "Where are you going?"

"Time Stone's been taken. The sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?"

"I am going to make a call." Chas then closes the portal. Barda opens the flip phone and dials Batman's number, already in the phone.

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Deep Space. What appears to be a black portal opens up and out comes a ship carrying six of the world's best teenagers, the Teen Titans. Music could be heard from the ship, more specifically *Rubber Band Man – The Spinners*. The ship received a distress call while the Titans were on Rann. The ship consisted of Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Flash (Wally West), and Troia. Nightwing and Starfire was singing along to it, Raven just sat there reading a book, Troia was sharpening her blade, Flash was playing Pacman, rapidly going through all the levels, and Beast Boy was board out of his mind. "So why are we doing this again?" Beast Boy asked.

"It is a distress signal, Garfield." Starfire replied. "Someone could be hurt."

"Kory's right," Nightwing said, "and keep in mind that there could be some danger ahead of us, so let us put on our mean faces. Donna?"

"ETA, 60 seconds."

"Good. Wally, put that thing away, I don't want to have to tell you again." Wally ignored him. "Wally!"

"Go f*** yourself." Flash said.

"Whoa!" They all said.

"That is very disrespectful." Raven said.

"Got some nuts on you pal."

"We are arriving." Troia said. When they arrived, they see the complete wreckage of the _Scavenger_ , the New Genesis refugee ship.

"Whoa." Raven said. The others look in shock of what they saw.

"Looks like we're not getting paid." Beast Boy said. Nightwing smacks him upside the head. That is when a one-eyed body hits their windshield. "Wipers! Wipers!" The body opened his eye. They all gasp.

"Raven," Nightwing said, "portal back to Titans Tower please." She snapped her fingers and a black portal to Titans Tower opened up.

A few minutes later, the six of them examined the body. "Orion." Starfire said.

"A higher-level New God." Nightwing said. "Explains how he is still alive. Troia, wake him up." Troia smacks Orion, hard, and he wakes up and holds his cheek.

"Ow. That is quite a smack, young one." He gets up. "So, who the hell are you guys?"

"The Teen Titans." Starfire said. "May I ask as to what happened to your ship?"

"Darkseid." Orion then explains that Darkseid is going after the Infinity Stones. This discourages Starfire. A few minutes later, Starfire is looking out a window while Orion is eating some soup.

"Darkseid invaded Tamaran a few years ago and slaughtered the royal family. He then exterminated half my people. I was no more then 8 when he did all of this. Darkseid took pity on me and Blackstar. He adopted us as his daughters. He old me that I was his favorite out of the two of us. And in all the time I knew Darkseid, he only had one goal, to bring balance to the universe by exterminating half of it. With the Infinity Stones he can do it with the snap of his fingers." Starfire snapped his fingers. "Like that."

"Trust me, Starfire, you got it lucky." Starfire looked at him confused and angry. "I am Darkseid's biological son. As part of the peace treaty between Apokolips and New Genesis, both of which are gone now, leaving the New Gods an endangered species, the sons of Darkseid and the Highfather were traded, i.e., me. First, my adopted mother died when the Black Lanterns invaded New Genesis, then Kanto, who was exiled at the time, overthrew the Highfather and impersonated him for years. Kanto and I were there when the Highfather died in Norway, here on Earth. Then the third-born of Darkseid, Grayven, he destroyed much of New Genesis, so I evacuated the survivors and destroyed New Genesis as it was the only way to kill him. Out of the 10 billion inhabitants of New Genesis, only 20,000 survived. Then Darkseid came, killing half of them, including Metron, my wife, Bekka, and Kanto. So, yeah I guess we both know pain."

"Right." Nightwing said. "Painful revelations aside, Darkseid is going after the Infinity Stones, we need to find Darkseid, so we need to know where he is going." Orion walks over to a control panel for the ship. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your ship."

"No, no, no, no! You are not taking our ship. We need to find Darkseid. We need to know where he is going."

"Czarnia."

"Why would he go to Czarnia?"

"Because for five years, the yellow Reality Stone has been given to Lobo as payment, as he would not accept anything else. Payment, for wiping out the Black Lanterns."

"Lobo has an Infinity Stone, only an idiot would give Lobo an Infinity Stone."

"Yeah."

"How do you know he is not going for one of the other stones?" Raven asked.

"There are six Infinity Stones total. Darkseid already has the Power Stone because he stole it, last week when he decimated Daxam. He stole the Space Stone from me when he slaughtered half of the New Genesis survivors. The Time and Mind Stones are here on Earth, Time with Constantine and Mind with Brainiac 5 whom is under the protection of the Justice League. As for the Soul Stone, well no one has seen it in God knows how long, and there aren't any rumors or clues that can point Darkseid in the direction of the Soul Stone, therefore he can't get it. Hence, he will be going to Czarnia, hence, he is going after the Reality Stone. Your welcome.

"Then we have to go to Czarnia." Starfire said.

"No. We have to go to the Universal Forge, only Takion can make me the weapon I need as it is powered by the Source."

"Look this is my team!" Nightwing shouted. "And I think I speak for most of us when I say we are not going to the Universal Forge. Wait, what kind of weapon are we talking about here?"

"The Darkseid-killing kind. The most indestructible metal in the universe that fuels my New God abilities."

"Don't you think we should all have a weapon like that?" Troia asked.

"No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies would crumble as your minds descend into madness."

"If we don't go to Czarnia and Darkseid retrieves another stone, he will become too powerful for us to stop." Starfire pointed out.

"He already is."

"Hey, I already got it figured out." Beast Boy said. "We got more than one source of transportation, as Raven can open a portal to Czarnia, and a large assortment of morons. So, me and Flash will go with the god, and the morons will go to Czarnia to stop Darkseid. Cool? Cool."

"So cool."

"For the record," Nightwing said to Beast Boy, "I know your going to the Universal Forge because that is where Darkseid isn't."

"Shut up. Come on, Wally."

"Right." Beast Boy and Wally strap in.

"Bid you farewell and good luck morons. Bye." The Titans ship takes off.


	4. Chapter 4

Coast City. Brainiac 5 is in a hotel with Supergirl, whom has agreed to watch him. Brainiac 5 opens the window curtains and sees it raining outside. The Mind Stone in his head starts talking to him, Supergirl notices this. "Querl? Is it the stone again?"

"It's as if it is speaking to me." He replied.

"What does it say?"

"I don't… I don't know. But it is saying something." Supergirl walks over to him. The stone communicates with him again and it irritates him.

"Hey." She puts her left hand on his cheek. Brainiac 5 kisses the hand and places it on the gem.

"Do you feel anything?"

"I just feel you." He places his left hand on her cheek and they kiss.

A few minutes later, they are seen walking down the nightly streets of Coast City. "So, there is a 10:00 a.m. to Metropolis, which gives us more time together before you went back."

"What if I miss that train?"

"There's an 11:00."

"What if I missed all the trains? What if this time I didn't go back?"

"But you gave Kal your word."

"Well I'd rather give it to you."

"Well, there are people expecting me too, you know. We both made promises."

"Not to each other. Kara, for two years we've stolen these moments, trying to see if this could work and, I don't know." He stammers saying a bunch of gibberish. "You know I am just gonna speak for myself. I think…" he stammers again before Kara interrupts him.

"It works."

"Yeah it works. Stay. Stay with me." Kara has a shocked look on her face before seeing a TV in the building next to them. "Or not, if I am overstepping…" she walks over to the window, Brainiac 5 turns around and sees the TV as well. It was reporting the Attack on Metropolis.

"What are they?"

"What the stone was warning me about." It also reported that Superman has gone missing. Brainiac 5 grabs Kara's hand, kisses it, and then steps away. "I have to go."

"No, Querl. Querl, if that's true, then maybe going isn't the best idea."

"Kara, I…" Brainiac 5 is interrupted by an axe impaling him.

"QUERL!" She screams out. The attacker reveals himself to be Steppenwolf, who tosses Brainiac 5 aside. Supergirl was about to use her heat vision to attack, but she is attacked by Granny Goodness whom swings her into a window. Steppenwolf then uses his axe to try and pry the stone out of Brainiac 5. Kara sees this and flies over and punches the two of them. She picks up Brainiac 5 and flies away. They land a few miles away. "The blade…" Brainiac 5 then screams out in pain, "my body is failing. I am beginning to think we should have stayed in bed." Steppenwolf and Granny Goodness both find them and attack them.

"Querl!" Kara said before being attacked by Granny.

Brainiac 5 was trying to hold his own against Steppenwolf, but Brainiac 5 has little experience fighting as he is a brains over brauns kind of hero, whereas Steppenwolf is a hit-first-ask-questions-later person. Steppenwolf grabs Brainiac 5 by the neck and throws him onto the roof of a nearby building.

Granny was fighting Kara swinging her Mega-Rod at her, but Supergirl manages to avoid them. Steppenwolf walks over to Brainiac 5 and says, "Give up the stone and she lives." Brainiac 5 then grabs him by the shoulder and uses his Legion of Superheroes tech to fly him and Steppenwolf to the top of a nearby building. Granny was still swinging her Mega-Rod at Kara, only for her to blast her with it, the concussive blast pushed Kara to the ground. Granny then tried to use the bladed end of it to finish Kara, only for her to grab it.

Brainiac 5 was still trying to hold his own against Steppenwolf. He managed to grab hold of him and throw him aside. Brainiac 5 then used the mind stone to shoot a laser beam at him, only or Steppenwolf to deflect it, four ways, with his axe. Steppenwolf then used on of the beams to redirect back to Brainiac 5. Kara hears Brainiac 5 screaming, so she throws Granny into an already burning truck. Kara flies up there and sees Steppenwolf trying to pry the gem out of Brainiac's head. Steppenwolf turns to her. "Hands off." She said. She punches him through a clock tower. She picks Brainiac up and flies away. Granny however, blasts them with her Mega-Rod. This sends them both crashing through the roof of a train station. Brainiac is severely injured. Kara tries to help. "You gotta get up. Come on. Hey." She doesn't make much progress. "Hey, we have to go." Brainiac shakes his head.

"Please. Please leave."

"You asked me to stay. I am staying."

"Please." At that moment, Steppenwolf and Granny Goodness show up. Granny and Steppenwolf both have a pissed off look on their faces. And with Brainiac down, it is up to Kara to protect them, but she isn't as strong as her cousin. She gets her heat vision ready, then a train passes through. After it ends, they all see a figure as black as black gets, with pointed ears. Granny throws her Mega-Rod, bladed end first, at him, only for him to catch it like it was nothing. The figure steps into the light, revealing himself to be Bruce Wayne, aka, Batman. Kara looks to see him with a joyous look on her face, as if the cavalry has arrived. At that moment, Granny is blasted by Cyborg, which sends her through a nearby café. Cyborg then sends a bunch of drones to attack Steppenwolf, but Steppenwolf is blocking his attacks with his axe. Batman throws the Mega-Rod to Catwoman, whom sweeps Steppenwolf off his feet. Steppenwolf tries to fight back, only for Catwoman to stab him through the chest with Granny's bladed Mega-Rod. Steppenwolf screams out in pain as Catwoman throws him aside. The Granny then grabs her Mega-Rod back, and attempts to kill Catwoman with it, but Batman grabs Steppenwolf's axe, and blocks Granny's attack. Batman pushed Granny back and hit her in the back. Granny makes several attempts to strike them, but both Batman and Catwoman are too skilled for her. Cyborg then blasts her again, pushing her towards the injured Steppenwolf. "Get up." She says.

"I can't." Steppenwolf replies.

"We don't wanna kill you," Catwoman says, "but we will."

"You'll never get the chance again." A beam of light pulls the two of them up to a Q-ship, along with Steppenwolf's axe which was still in Batman's hand. The Q-ship then disappears into the clouds.

"Can you stand?" Cyborg asks as both he and Supergirl help Brainiac 5 to his feet.

"Let's get you on the Jet." Batman said.

A few minutes later on Batman's carrier jet, "Now I thought, we had a deal." Catwoman says. "Stay close, check in, don't take any chances."

"Sorry." Supergirl said. "We just wanted some time."

"Where to, Bruce?" Cyborg asked.

"Home." Batman replied.

 **By the way, I forgot to mention, as far as Apokolipsian New Gods go, Batman's morality rule doesn't apply to them. Once, Batman used a GUN on Darkseid, a GUN, and Batman has a strict no guns policy.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tamaran Capital Palace, 25 years ago. Darkseid has already begun exterminating the people of Tamaran. Blackstar has already been taken by Darkseid. Starfire was hiding in one of the closets with one of her servants. Starfire was so scared, she didn't know what to do. "We'll be safe." The servant kept telling her. All the while, explosions and blaster sounds could be heard outside. Parademons were outside killing everything in sight. A Parademon eventually busted open the closet door. One Parademon dragged Starfire out. She called out for her mother every step of the way.

"Tamaraneans," She heard Desaad call out, "choose a side or die. One side is a revelation, the other an honor known only to few." She tries to fight off the Parademon before Darkseid walks up to her.

"What's wrong, little one?" He asked.

"My family, where is my family?" She replied.

"What's your name?"

"Koriand'r"

"You're quite the fighter, Koriand'r."

"Come, let me help you." The two of them walked a little ways before Darkseid sits her down. "Look." He pulls out a duel-bladed dagger, two blades on each end. "Pretty isn't it?" He placed the center of it on his finger as he demonstrated its symmetry. "Perfectly balanced as all things should be. Too much to one side, or the other." Darkseid tips the blade back and forth to further demonstrate balance. He hands her the blade. "Here. You try." She takes the blade then hears Desaad speaking again.

"Now go in peace and meet your maker." She could hear people screaming, but Darkseid kept her focus on the blade. She got it to the point where it was perfectly balanced on her finger.

"There, you got it."

The present. Starfire is holding the blade Darkseid gave her. "Kory," Nightwing called out, "do you know if these grenades are the gas kind, or the blow off your junk kind? 'Cause I was thinking, I might hang some on my belt here, but I don't wanna if they are... look I do intend to kill Darkseid because there is no one in the universe more deserving to die."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"One way or another, the road we're on leads to Darkseid."

"Which is what the grenades are for." Starfire shoots him a serious look. "Sorry, what's the favor?"

"If things go wrong, if Darkseid gets his hands on me, I want you to promise me, that you will kill me."

"What? No, no, no, no, no. Darkseid is one thing, but you, I mean, you're my girlfriend."

"Dick, I know something he doesn't. And if he finds out that I know it, the universe is at risk."

"What is it?"

"If I tell you, you'd know too."

"If it is so important, shouldn't I?"

"Only if you wanna die."

"Why does someone always have to die in this scenario?"

"Just trust me, and possibly kill me."

"No, no, no, no. Batman raised me so that I may never kill, I am willing to make an exception for Darkseid, but you… I just told you, you are the last person I would be willing to kill."

"Dick, swear to me. Swear to me on your mother and father." Nightwing was extremely hesitant because he loved Starfire with all his heart. But he agreed.

"I promise." The two of them kiss.

"Aw." They turn and see Troia watching them.

"Dude, how long have you been standing there?"

"An hour."

"An hour?"

"Yep." Raven then walks in the room.

"You guys ready?" She looks around, noticing the elephant in the room. "Did I miss something?"

Czarnia, a few minutes later. The place was a ruin. They go to the place Lobo set himself up at. The four of them hear Lobo and Darkseid talking. Darkseid has his foot on Lobo's chest. "I don't have it." Lobo said.

"Everyone in the universe knows, you'd sell your own mother, if you could get even a slight bounty." Nightwing gave the signal to stop, but they just kept going. "I know you have the Reality Stone, Lobo, giving it to me will spare you a great deal of suffering."

"I told you, I sold it. Why would I lie?"

"I imagine it's like breathing for you."

"Like suicide."

"So, you do understand. Not even you would surrender anything so precious."

"I didn't know what it was."

"Then you are even more of a fool than I took you for."

"Yeah, it's him." Troia said readying her sword.

"Last chance, Czarnian, where is the stone?"

"Alright Darkseid, for all that is good, I will kill you."

"No, no, no." Nightwing interjected. "Not yet, not yet." He stops Troia. "Listen to me, he doesn't have the stone yet. If we get it, then we can stop him. But we gotta get the stone first."

"No. Too long. I will not wait." Troia was ready to charge at Darkseid when Raven grabbed hold of her.

"Sleep." She said. Troia fell over, causing Darkseid to notice something is wrong. Nightwing, Starfire and Raven duck behind cover. Nightwing pulls out his fighting batons, and Darkseid throws Lobo aside.

"Alright, Raven, Starfire, you go right." Then Starfire charged at Darkseid from the left. "The other right." She started blasting Darkseid with her Starbolts, with no effect. Starfire sees one of Lobo's swords, quickly picks it up and swings it at Darkseid. He catches it, breaks it, then Starfire pulls it out then stabs Darkseid in the neck with it. Then she took out the dagger he gave her, then she stabs him in the heart.

"Why?" He asked. "Why you, daughter?" Starfire then falls to her knees.

"Something's not right." Nightwing said as Troia got up.

Lobo was applauding Starfire while shouting "Magnificent!" Then they could all hear Darkseid's voice, sort of like an echo.

"Is that sadness I sense in you, daughter?" Starfire looked up in shock. "In my heart, I knew you still cared." That's when the Darkseid that Starfire killed turns to yellow dust. And that is when the entire scenery changed, via yellow dust, the building was on fire, Lobo disappeared, and the Titans were in a shock. "No one ever knows for sure. Reality is often disappointing." That's when the real Darkseid appeared. "That is, it was. But now…" He reveals the yellow Reality Stone in the ring finger socket of his gauntlet. "Reality can be anything I want it to be. Did you really think that I could be killed so easily?"

"You knew we'd come."

"I counted on it. There is something we need to discuss little one." Starfire tries to shoot him with a Starbolt, but Darkseid grabbed her hand, then used the Power Stone to depower her. That's when Troia came out shouting.

"DARKSEID!" She charged at him with her sword, but Darkseid uses the Reality Stone to turn her into gravel. Raven then appeared ready to attack him, but Darkseid uses the Reality Stone to turn her into shattered glass. Nightwing appears, his fighting batons in hand.

"Let her go, Grimace." He said.

"Dick…" Starfire said.

"I told you to go right."

"Now? Seriously?"

"You let her go!"

"Ah, the boyfriend." Darkseid said.

"I am more like the guy who is going to gouge your eyes out."

"Not him." Nightwing looks at her. "You promised." Nightwing pulls back his fighting baton, as if ready to stab her through the heart.

"Oh daughter, you expect too much from him. She has asked, hasn't she?" Darkseid said testing him. "Do it." Still testing him. "DO IT!" Darkseid pushed Starfire closer. Nightwing is more frustrated than ever at this point.

"I told you to go right."

"I love you, more than anything."

"I love you too." Nightwing lunges his fighting baton forward and attempted to stab her through the chest, only for Darkseid to use the Reality Stone to turn the fighting baton into harmless bubbles.

"I like him." Darkseid then uses the Space Stone to get away, taking Starfire with her. Troia and Raven then turn back into their old selves. Nightwing drops to his knees realizing he failed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hall of Justice, Metropolis. The jet with Batman's Justice League faction arrives. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman is debating with a hologram of Amanda Waller. The rest of Superman's Justice League faction sit around them, Hal Jordan, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Doctor Fate, Booster Gold, Atom, Plastic Man, Captain Atom, and Red Tornado. "Still no word from Brainiac 5?"

"Satellites lost him somewhere over Coast City." Wonder Woman replied

"And on a stolen military carrier with 13 of the world's most wanted criminals."

"First of all, it is 14, Firestorm is two different people. Secondly, Batman's faction is deemed criminal only because you chosen to call them that."

"Dear God, Wonder Woman, your talent for horseshit rivals my own."

"If it wasn't for the Meta-Human Registration Act, Brainiac would've been right here."

"I seem to remember all of you signing your names on those papers."

"And I think I speak for all of us when I say, we quit. J'onn, am I right?"

"You are indeed. Everyone here is with you."

"And look who just walked in the door." Batman, Flash, Supergirl, Cyborg, Shazam, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Firestorm, Blue Beetle, and John Stewart walk in with Brainiac 5.

"Madam Secretary."

"You got some nerve, I'll give you that."

"You could use some of the right now." Harley said.

"The world's on fire. And you think all is forgiven?"

"We're not asking for forgiveness. And I am way past asking permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So, we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way, we'll fight you too."

"Arrest them." Amanda said to Wonder Woman.

"I think you forgotten we no longer work for you." Wonder Woman then hangs up on her. "Great to see you again, Bruce."

"You too, Diana." Batman and Wonder Woman shake hands.

"Wow, you guys really look like crap."

"Yeah, well you know the hotels weren't exactly five-star." Shazam said.

"We were lucky if they were two-star." Flash said.

"I think you look great." They heard another voice saying. They turn around and see Big Barda. "Yeah, I am back."

A few minutes later, the reformed Justice League discusses the recent attacks. "So, we gotta assume that they're coming back." Atom said.

"And they can clearly find us." Hawkgirl said.

"We need all hands on deck. I take it this is everybody?"

"Correct. Minus Superman." Hal said.

"And as you all know, Darkseid has the biggest army in the universe, and he is not going to stop until he gets… Brainiac's stone."

"So, we have to protect it." Blue Beetle said.

"No, we have to destroy it." Brainiac 5 said. "I've given a good deal of though to this entity in my head. About its nature. And also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, the willpower of a Green Lantern," he points to Hal Jordan and John Stewart, "energy projection," he points to Captain Atom, Martian Manhunter, Shazam, and Firestorm, "or heat vision," he points to Supergirl, "its molecular integrity will fail."

"Yeah, and you will die with it." Supergirl interjected. "We're not having this conversation."

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain Darkseid can't get it."

"That's too high a price."

"One that one of us is going to have to pay. Darkseid threatens half the universe, one life cannot get in the way of that."

"But it should." Batman interjected. "We don't trade lives Brainiac."

"Bruce, you once were willing to lay down your life for all of Gotham from the clutches of Ra's al-Ghul, tell me, why is this any different?" Firestorm then unmerged into Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein.

"Because you might have a choice. Your mind is made of a complex construct of overlays. Brainiac, Alfred, Superman, Batman, the stone, all of them working together, all of them learning from one another."

"Your saying Brainiac 5 isn't just the stone?" Harley asked.

"I am saying that if we take out the stone, there is still a lot of Querl Dox left, maybe the best parts."

"Can you remove it?"

"No, not me not here. Ray?"

"I don't have the necessary materials for it. Cyborg?"

"I am sorry, no."

"Well then you better find somewhere fast," Hal said, "Waller isn't just gonna let you have your old rooms back."

"S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City." Flash said.

"That could work." Batman said. "Now then, we have what Darkseid wants, and every Parademon and soldier in Darkseid's pocket is about ready to show up on our doorstep, come to claim the stone."

"So, what do we do?" Catwoman asked.

"Shield generators along the southern and northern parts of Central City. But that's not going to be enough, the shield will slow them, but not stop them. Get in contact with Aquaman, tell him what is happening and tell him to bring the might of Atlantis to the surface. Diana, we're going to need some Amazonian forces."

"Done."

"The rest of you, on me."

Meanwhile, in Atlantis, Aquaman has just received word of Darkseid's plan. He has ordered his men to the surface ready to fight. "All forces are being brought to the surface, my lord." Mera said. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am 100% sure. Darkseid isn't just a threat to Atlantis, he is a threat to everyone, everywhere, it would be my honor to end his life."

"And this one?" The redhead pointed to the fisherman above them.

"This one maybe tired of war. But the Red Hood has rested long enough." A little while later on the main land, Aquaman gives the fisherman, who is revealed to be Jason Todd, a suitcase. Jason opens it and sees a red helmet.

"Where's the fight?" Jason asks.

"On its way."


	7. Chapter 7

The Q-ship, inbound for Apokolips. Desaad has Constantine at needlepoint, more specifically a lot of crystalline needles. "In all the time I've served Darkseid, I have yet to fail him. If I were to reach our rendezvous on Apokolips, with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person, there would be judgement." Desaad presses one of the needles to Constantine's cheek, and this causes Constantine to scream out in pain. The spell on the necklace Constantine is wearing starts to reveal itself. "Give me the stone."

Above them, unaware to Desaad, Superman watches. Then Superboy floats down to him. "What the…"

"I know what you're gonna say." Superboy said.

"You should not be here."

"I was gonna go home."

"I don't wanna hear it."

"But it was such a long way down and I thought about you on the way…"

"And now I gotta hear it."

"…and kinda stuck to the side of the ship. And this suit is ridiculously intuitive by the way. So, if anything, it is kinda your fault." Superman looks at Superboy in frustration. "I take that back. And now I am here in space."

"Yeah, right where I didn't want you to be. This isn't a field trip, Conner. This is a one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend you thought this through."

"I did think this through."

"You could not have possibly thought this through."

"You can't be Superboy if there is no one to protect."

"I still don't like this, but, come on, we got a situation." He points at Constantine. "See him, down there is your trouble, what is your plan? Go." Superboy though about it for a second. He then sees a Parademon blaster and picks it up.

"Okay, you ever seen this really old movie _Aliens_?"

Back on the ground, Constantine continues to scream out in pain.

"Painful, aren't they? They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them…" Desaad turns around and sees Superman with his heat vision ready. "…could end your friend's life in an instant."

"I gotta tell you, I don't really like Constantine. Saving him is more of a professional courtesy. And while I do not like the idea of killing, you are a servant of Darkseid, so you gotta go." Desaad uses his telekinesis to grab a few objects.

"You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine."

"Yeah but the kid has seen more movies." Superboy jumps down then and uses the Parademon gun to blast a hole in the ship that sent Desaad into the frozen vacuum of space, where he dies. Superboy then grabs Constantine and flies away from the hole. Superman then uses his freeze breath to seal the hole.

Once everything was calm again, Constantine walked over to Superman. "Turn this ship around."

"So, now you wanna run?"

"I wanna protect the stone."

"So, do I. You should've ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused."

"I am not a member of your league, you don't tell me what to do."

"I never said you were, but nonetheless, we're now in a flying doughnut, billions of miles from Earth, with no backup."

"I am back up." Superboy interjected.

"No, you are a stowaway, the adults are talking."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here. What is he, your ward?"

"No. I am Connor by the way."

"John Constantine, the Hellblazer."

"Oh, our made up names, I am Superboy then."

"This ship is self-correcting its course, things on autopilot."

"Can we control it? Fly us home?" Superman thought about that for a minute. "Superman?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get us home?"

"Yeah, I heard you. But I am not so sure we should."

"Under no circumstances can we bring him the stone. I don't think you understand what's at stake here."

"No, it's you who doesn't understand that Darkseid has been in my head for 20 years, ever since his first invasion of Metropolis. Then sent Kanto in his place four years later, and now he's back. And I don't know what to do. So, I am not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his, but you saw what they did, you saw what they can do. At least on his turf he's not expecting it. So, I say we take the fight to him! Constantine. Do you concur?"

"All right, Superman, we go to him. But understand this, if it comes down to saving either you, the kid, or the Time Stone, I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't because the universe depends on it."

"Good. Moral compass. Kid." Superman taps Superboy's right shoulder then his left, knighting him. "You are an official member of the Justice League."


	8. Chapter 8

The Apokolipsian Command Ship, the throne room, Starfire is sitting there with a disgusted look on her face. Darkseid walks up to her with a bowl of substance and a spoon. Darkseid hands it to her. "I thought you might be hungry." Starfire takes it and throws it at the throne.

"I always hated that chair."

"So, I've been told. Even so, I hoped that one day you would fight by my side as leader of the Female Furies."

"I hated this room. This ship. I hated my life."

"You told me that too. Every day for almost 15 years." Darkseid sits down on the stairs leading to his throne.

"I was a child when you took me."

"I saved you."

"No. No. We were happy on Tamaran."

"Oh, you mean, going to bed hungry, scrounging for scraps. Tamaran was on the brink of collapse, I am the one who stopped that. Do you know what's happened since then? The children born have known nothing but full bellies and clear skies. It is a paradise."

"Because you murdered half the planet."

"A small price to pay for salvation."

"You're insane."

"Little one, it's a simple calculus. The universe is finite, its resources even more finite, if life is left unchecked, life will cease to exist. It needs correction."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Darkseid sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I'm the only one who knows that. At least the only one with the will to act on it. For a time, you had that same will, as you fought by my side, daughter."

"I'm not your daughter. Everything I hate about myself you taught me."

"And in doing so, made you one of the fiercest women in the universe. That's why I trusted you to find the Soul Stone."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you." Darkseid sighs and shakes his head.

"I am disappointed. But not because you didn't find it. But because you did, and you lied." A door opens up behind the throne. Inside was a torture chamber with Killroy, son of Steppenwolf, in control of it. The victim had purple hair, and a black outfit similar to Starfire's. Starfire looked in horror and saw that Darkseid was keeping her prisoner.

"Komand'r! Don't do this!" She pleaded with Darkseid.

"Some time ago, your sister snuck aboard this ship to kill me. She very nearly succeeded. So, I brought her here to talk." Darkseid then closes the fist of the gauntlet and activates the Power and Space Stones. Energy was painfully building up inside her while she was simultaneously being pulled apart. Blackstar screams out in pain.

"Stop. STOP IT!" Starfire begged and pleaded for Darkseid to stop. "I swear to you on my life, I never found the Soul Stone!" She claimed.

"Killroy." He presses a button accessing Blackstar's memories. It was an audio recording of a conversation Blackstar and Starfire had not that long ago.

" _You know what he's about to do."_ The recording of Blackstar said. _"He is finally ready, and he's going for the stones. All of them."_

" _He can never get them all."_ The recording of Starfire replied.

" _He will!"_

" _He can't, Komand'r. Because I found the map to the Soul Stone, and I burnt it to ash. I burnt it."_ The recording ends.

"You are strong." Darkseid said to Starfire. "Me. Your generous. Me. But I never taught you to lie. That's why your so bad at it. Where is the Soul Stone?" Starfire remained silent. Darkseid then used the Power and Space Stones, once again to start tearing Blackstar apart. A minute later, Starfire couldn't take her sister's screaming anymore, as it was too unbearable.

"QWARD!" Darkseid stopped and Blackstar was still alive. "The Soul Stone is on Qward."

"Show me."


	9. Chapter 9

The Titans ship, Flash, Beast Boy, and the one-eyed Orion are on their way to the Universal Forge. "So, how will we know when we are there?" Flash asked.

"You'll know when we are there. The Universal Forge harnesses the blazing power of the first supernova. It was the birthplace of my Astro-Harness, and Highfather's staff. It's truly awesome."

Beast Boy looks over to Orion. "Okay. Time to be a leader." Beast Boy sets the ship on auto-pilot. "So, you said the New Gods were on the brink of extinction."

"Yes. The people of Apokolips disappeared, and New Genesis was destroyed."

"And you said your wife…"

"Darkseid."

"And your brother, not Kalibak, I mean Grayven…"

"Dead."

"Highfather?"

"Dead."

"Still got a mom, though?"

"Vayla? Killed by a Black Lantern."

"A best friend?"

"Stabbed through the heart."

"You sure you're up to this particular murder mission?"

Orion thought about that for a little bit. "Absolutely. Rage and vengeance, anger, loss, regret, they're all tremendous motivators. So, yeah I am good to go."

"Yeah but this is Darkseid we're talking about, your biological father. He's the toughest there is."

"Well he's never fought me."

"Yeah he has, when he first invaded Metropolis 20 years ago."

"Well he's never fought me twice."

"Yeah he has, a few days ago, when he wiped out half of what remains of New Genesis."

"Well he's never fought me thrice, also I am getting a new weapon, fused with Radion, don't forget."

"Radion?"

"It is like Kryptonite to the New Gods."

"Oh. Well it better be some weapon, nonetheless."

"You know I am several hundred thousand years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that, and every one of them would've rather killed me, than none succeeded. I'm only alive because fate wants me alive. Darkseid is just the latest in a long line of bastards and he'll be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so."

"And what if your wrong?"

"Well, if I am wrong, then what more can I lose? I might as well be the last of my kind."

"Well, if you are going to take on Darkseid, you might as well have more than one eye." Beast Boy pulls a glass eye out of his pocket.

"What's this?"

"What do you think? Some jerk lost a bet with me in Vegas."

"And he gave you his eye?"

"No. He gave me a hundred bucks. I snuck into his room later and stole his eye."

"Thank you, Beast Boy." Orion, then opens up the socket with the missing eye and sticks the glass eye in.

"I would've washed that first. The only way I can get it out of Vegas with me is up my…" the computer beeps, "hey we're here."

Orion keeps adjusting the glass eye. "I don't think this thing works, everything seems dark."

"Well, it ain't the eye pal." When they saw the Universal Forge, the, it looked like a bunch of frozen rings surrounding a rock.

"Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"The supernova has gone cold. And the rings are frozen." They land inside a hanger. They look around.

"I hope this Takion fellow is better at forging than he is cleaning." Beast Boy said, with Flash still playing Pacman.

"This forge hasn't gone dark in eons." Orion said. Then Beast Boy looks at something that catches his eye.

"You said Darkseid had a gauntlet, right?"

"Yes."

"Did it look anything like that?" Beast Boy points to what appears to be a mold of the Infinity Gauntlet Darkseid has.

"Yeah, this is bad." Flash said.

"Go back to the ship." Orion said before being blasted by multiple energy blasts. Both Flash and Beast Boy tried to evade it but they two were blasted by energy projectiles. "Takion, wait! Stop!"

"Orion?" He said. Orion nods his head.

"What happened here?"

"You were supposed to protect us. New Genesis was supposed to protect us!"

"New Genesis is gone my friend. Takion, the glove, what did you do?"

"300 New Gods lived and worked here." Takion sits down. "I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made him a device." He points to the Infinity Gauntlet mold. "Capable of harnessing the power of all six Infinity stones. Then he killed everyone anyway. All except me. 'Your life is yours,' he said. 'But your hands are mine alone.'"

"Takion, this isn't about your hands. Every weapon you've ever designed, every hammer, axe, sword, it's all in your head. Now, I know that it feels like all hope is lost. Trust me, I know, but together, you and I, we can kill Darkseid."

"I got just the thing."


	10. Chapter 10

Back on the Apokolipsian Command Ship, Killroy is escorting Blackstar back to her cell. But when it comes to strength and power, Blackstar was on the same level as her sister. She broke the restraints, then put her hand inside Killroy's mouth, then used her Starbolts to blow Killroy's head apart. Blackstar then went over to the computer. She contacted the Teen Titans. "Nightwing, Raven, Troia, I need you to meet me on Apokolips."

In low orbit of Apokolips, the Q-ship containing John Constantine, Superman, and Superboy, starts spiraling out of control. "Hey, what's going on?" Superboy asked.

"I think we're here." Constantine answered.

"I don't think this rig has a self-park function." Superman walks over to a guidance system, designed for the hand to be inside it. But the navigational system was designed for one big guy, i.e., Kalibak. "Connor, get your hand inside the steering gimbal, then close those around it." Superboy did just that. "Remember, Connor, this was designed for one big guy, so we're going to have to work together on this one." A minute later, the Q-ship was ready to crash into a building.

"Uh, yeah, you might wanna turn! Turn, turn, turn, turn!" The two of them had great difficulty navigating the ship. Constantine knew they were going to crash. So, he put a protective spell around himself when they did, knowing that Superman and Superboy were invulnerable. When the dust settled, the ship was completely destroyed, but the three of them survived.

"You alright?" Constantine asked Superman.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Let me just say," Superboy said floating down, "if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something and I eat one of you, I'm sorry."

"I don't wanna here another pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip, especially one as racist as that."

"I am trying to say that something is coming." A small metal ball then rolls towards them. The ball explodes pushing the three of them back. Then three figures, one in black Kevlar with a blue-bird design on it and a black eye mask wielding fighting batons, one in a black outfight covered in white stars and long black hair, and one extremely pale one with a blue cloak. They are revealed to be Nightwing, Troia, and Raven.

"DARKSEID!" Troia screamed. She threw a few knives at Constantine who blocked it with a spell. With smoke and dust everywhere, it was hard for the two teams to recognize each other. Each one of them thought they were fighting Darkseid's servants. Nonetheless, Constantine used a spell to blast Troia with an energy blast.

Superman flew up and started to fight Nightwing, whom used his acrobatic skills to catch up with Superman. Superman used his heat vision, which Nightwing easily avoided, and it caused an explosion causing Nightwing to fly into Superman. Superman had Nightwing in a choke-hold, but luckily Batman taught Nightwing how to get out of them. He flipped forwards then hit him with his fighting batons.

When Superboy saw Raven, he immediately freaked out, thinking it was a demon, and he was not far off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, please don't hurt me!" Superboy then used his super-breath to push Raven back. Nightwing then came in and kicked Superboy.

"Stay down, clown!" Nightwing then used some throwing ropes to tie Superboy up. Superboy tried to break free, but these were made out of Promethium. Troia tried to get up only for Superman to put his foot on her. He had his heat vision ready. "Alright, everybody stay where you are! Chill the hell out!" The dust and smoke finally settled as they could finally see who each other was. "Wait, Superman?"

"Nightwing?"

"Okay, we obviously have a misunderstanding here." Raven said. "Wait, what are you doing out in space anyway?"

"Trying to stop Darkseid."

"Like Orion?" Troia asked.

"You know Orion?"

"Yeah. New God in need of saving." Nightwing replied.

"Where is he now?" Constantine asked.

Back at the Universal Forge, Orion, Flash, and Beast Boy follow Orion to a square hollow rock. "There it is."

"So that is the plan? We're going to hit Darkseid with a brick?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's a mold. Meant to be the greatest among the New Gods, being able to withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams, cut through even the most invulnerable skin, be extremely lightweight, powered by the Source, and the metal is infused with Radion. Once this sword is in Darkseid's chest, he won't be able to come back. In theory, this sword could open boom-tubes."

"I though the boom-tubes were all closed when New Genesis was destroyed." Orion said.

"Separate boom-tubes."

"Does it have a name?"

"Godslayer."

"So how do we make it?"

"You'll have to restart the forge. Awaken the supernova."

"Green one, fire up the ship."

"What the hell happened here?" Nightwing asks. "No signs of life anywhere. It is eight degrees off its axis, and gravitational pull is all over the place."

"Yeah, we got one advantage." Superman said. "He's coming to us. We'll use it. Alright, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple, we draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy." Superman looks over at Troia who is bored and yawning. "Are you yawning? While I am breaking this down?"

"Yeah, 'not winging it' isn't really what we do. Look, Superman, I like your plan, except it sucks. So, let me do the plan and that way it might be really good."

"Tell him about the dance-off to save the world." Troia said.

"What dance-off?" Superman asked.

"It's not important." Nightwing replied.

"Like in _Footloose_ , the movie?" Superboy asked.

"Exactly like _Footloose_."

"Uh, guys," Raven said, "I may be magic, but I have never seen magic like that." She points to Constantine who has the Time Stone out.

"John, you alright?" Constantine's head was moving back and forth non-stop. That was until Superman walked over to him and woke him up. "You're back. You're alright."

"Hey what was that?" Superboy asked.

"I went forward in time to view alternate futures."

"How many did you see?" Nightwing asked.

"14,000,605."

"And how many do we win?" Superman asked.

"One." Constantine was discouraged when he said that. "Darkseid is retrieving the Soul Stone as we speak."


	11. Chapter 11

Qward. Darkseid and a depowered Starfire just arrived. They look up and see a wormhole with two towers and an gap. "The stone better be up there, for your sister's sake." The walk up the mountain towards the towers when they are stopped by a cloaked figure.

"Welcome. Uxas, aka Darkseid, son of Yuga Khan. Koriand'r, aka Starfire, adopted daughter of Darkseid."

"You know us?"

"It is my curse to know all who travel here."

"Where is the Soul Stone?"

"I must warn you, the stone extracts a terrible price."

"Whatever it is, I am willing to pay it."

The figure got closer. He was human. His hair was white, his eyes were red surrounded by, not white, but black. Underneath his cloak, it looked like he was wearing something green. "We all think that at first. We are all wrong."

A few minutes later they reach the gap and the two towers. "How is it you know this place so well?"

"Not that long ago, I too sought the Infinity Stones. I even held one in my hand. But it cast me out. Banishing me here. Leading others to a treasure I cannot possess. What you seek, lies in front of you. As does what you fear."

"What's this?" Starfire asked.

"The price. Soul holds a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom."

"Tell me what it needs."

"To ensure that whoever possesses it understands its power, the stone demands a sacrifice."

"Of what?"

"In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul for a soul." This shocked Darkseid.

Starfire could not help but laugh. "All my life, I dreamed of a day, a moment, when you got what you deserved. And I was always so disappointed. But now, you kill and torture, and you call it mercy. The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize and it said no. You failed. You know why? Because you love nothing. No one." Darkseid turns around, tears on his face.

"No." He whispered.

"Really? Tears?"

"They are not for him." The figure said. It was at this point, Starfire realized what Darkseid was about to do. Darkseid walks toward her, but she continues to back away. Being depowered back on Czarnia, she could no longer use her Starbolts, nor could she fly.

"No. This isn't love."

"I ignored my destiny more times than I can count. I cannot do that again. Even for you." Starfire grabs the double-bladed dagger from Darkseid and attempts to commit suicide, but Darkseid uses the Reality stone to turn it into bubbles. "I am sorry, little one." Darkseid grabs Starfire's arm, and drags her to the drop, with her resisting every step of the way. Then he, unwillingly, throws Starfire of the drop, where she falls to her death. Darkseid mourns for the loss of his favorite daughter.

A minute later, Darkseid wakes up in the waters, surrounding the mountain. The figure stands over him. "First, let me say how sorry I am for your loss. If you need time to mourn, I understand."

"No. Continue."

The figure pulls out a box. "Now, you have fulfilled the necessary requirements." The figure opens the box and pulls out the green Soul Stone. "The Soul Stone is yours. Use it wisely." The figure hands Darkseid the Soul Stone, where Darkseid places it in the center hole of the gauntlet. He looks around and the figure has disappeared.

 **Sorry. Starfire is dead. For now. But the important thing is that now, Darkseid has 4 of the 6 Infinity Stones. By the way, I got a little dare for you all, find out who the mysterious figure is.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Justice League lands in Central City, where Aquaman was waiting for them. "When you said we were going to open Atlantis to the rest of the world this is not what I had in mind." The redhead next to Aquaman said.

"And what did you imagine, Mera?"

"The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks." Batman walks toward Aquaman.

"It seems like I'm always thanking you for something." The two of them shook hands.

"So, how big of an assault should we expect?"

"Uh, if I might," Barda said, "I think you should expect a quite a big attack."

"Who do we got?" Diana asked.

"All of Atlantis' forces." Aquaman said. "As well as all the Amazon forces. And…"

Batman sees Red Hood with an M4A1 grenadier. "A semi-stable former Robin." Batman and Red Hood shake hands.

"Good to see you, Jason. How you been?"

"Uh, not bad, for the end of the world."

Later, In S.T.A.R. Labs, Silas Stone scans every bit of Brainiac 5, right up to the Mind Stone. "The structure is polymorphic." Silas said.

"Yeah, me and Batman had to attach each neuron non-sequentially." Flash said.

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?"

"Because… we… didn't think of it?" Flash said not knowing what to say.

"Can you remove the stone?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Yes. But there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. It will take time."

"How long?" Batman asked.

"As much time as you can give me." The Justice League early warning system then goes off.

"Something's entered the atmosphere." Shazam said.

In space, the Apokolipsian Command Ship jettisons 10 separate ships full of Parademons. "Hey, Bruce, we got a situation here." Green Arrow said. All 10 of them hit the shield that Batman and the rest of the League has put over Central City, and they explode upon impact.

"God, I love this place." Red Hood said.

"Don't start celebrating yet." Doctor Fate said.

"He's right, we got more incoming outside the dome." They all land in the forest outside Central City. And it was every single Parademon in Darkseid's pocket.

Back in the lab, "It's too late." Brainiac 5 said. "We have to destroy it now."

"Querl, get your ass back on the table." Catwoman said.

"We will hold them off." Aquaman said.

"Kara," Batman said, "as soon as that stone is out of his head, you blow it to hell."

"I will, Bruce."

"Evacuate the city." Wonder Woman said. "Engage all defenses. And get that woman a sword." Wonder Woman points to Barda.

Back at the Universal Forge, Orion has wrapped a metal cable around the Titan's Ship. Orion was holding the other end. "I don't think you get it, Orion. This rings are gigantic. You wanna get them moving, you're gonna need something a lot bigger to yank them loose."

"Leave that to me."

"Leave it to you? Buddy, you're in space. All you got is a rope and a…" It was at that moment, Orion started swinging the Titan's Ship around, building up momentum. He finally let go of his foot grip.

"Fire the engines!" Beast Boy did just that. The increased momentum gave more power on the ship. Orion then grabbed onto one of the rings. While the ship was pulling, the braking system, aka, his feet, would act as a lever, which would eventually cause all the ice surrounding the forge to break. And thanks to Orion's New God physiology, he could take it. "More power, Green one!" Eventually the rings did break loose and the supernova ignited again.

Back inside the forge, Takion watched it all happen. "Well done boy."

Back outside, Orion lands on the Titan's Ship's windshield and points to the supernova. "That is the Universal Forge." Beast Boy looks in awe. Then a beam of supernova energy was blasted into the forge. But then it seemed that all the systems started to shut down when the shields, which allow the supernova energy to enter the forge at will, closed.

"Dammit." Takion said.

"Dammit? What's dammit?" Beast Boy asked.

"The mechanism is crippled."

"What?" Orion asked.

"With the iris closed I can't heat the metal."

"How long will it take to heat the metal?"

"A few minutes maybe more, why?"

"I will hold it open."

"Even for a higher-level New God, like you that's suicide."

"So is facing Darkseid without that sword."

Back on Earth, The Justice League and the forces of Atlantis and Themyscira, converge on the front of the dome. Barda is wearing an exosuit Batman gave her and is armed with an Amazonian sword. "I got two heat signatures breaking through the tree-line." Blue Beetle said. It was Granny Goodness and Kalibak. They walked up to the dome. All the soldiers of Atlantis were in formation on one side, and the Amazonian forces on the other. Aquaman walks up to Hippolyta, shakes her hand and thanks her for standing with them.

At the outside of the dome, Granny runs her blade along the lining of the dome. Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Hal, and Flash walk up to them. "Where's your other friend?" Flash asked.

"You will pay for his life with yours." Granny responded. "Darkseid will have that stone."

"That's not gonna happen." Batman said.

"You are on Earth now," Wonder Woman said, "Darkseid will have nothing but dust and blood."

"We have blood to spare." Granny gives the signal for the Parademons to attack. The ships opened up as the five of them return.

"Did they surrender?" Red Hood asked Batman.

"Not exactly." As the Parademons came charging in, the Atlanteans and Amazons both started reciting battle chants. The Parademon kept attempting to break through the barrier. It was mostly futile, as limbs and wings were constantly getting sliced off by the energy from the dome, others were sliced in half. Mera was disgusted by the sight of Parademons killing themselves. A few of them were lucky enough to break through, but the Atlantean's weapons also came equipped as energy rifles, while Red Hood was shooting at them with his M4A1. At one point, John Stewart bombarded a lot of them with Green Lantern construct bombs. Firestorm and Blue Beetle did the same.

It was at this point where they saw Parademons circling the dome attempting to get in from behind.

"Bruce, if these things circle the perimeter and get in from behind," Hal said, "there is nothing between them and Brainiac 5."

"Then we better keep them in front of us."

"How do we do that?" Catwoman asked.

"We open the barriers. Batman to Silas Stone, on my signal, open northwest section 17."

" _Requesting confirmation, Batman. You said open the barrier?"_

"On my signal."

"This will be the end of both Themyscira and Atlantis." Hippolyta said.

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history." Mera said. Every one of them readied themselves for battle.

Then Aquaman shouted, "ATLANTIS FOREVER!" Then the Atlantean forces all shouted the same thing and charged.

At the same time, Hippolyta shouted, "THEMYSCIRA FOREVER!" Then the Amazonian forces charged into battle.

Then Batman shouted, "JUSTICE LEAGUE UNITE!" Everyone shouted as they charged forward. Batman gave the signal to open the barrier and then every one of Darkseid's Parademons came charging in.

The battle was fierce. Batman threw explosive baterangs at them. He then kicked one of them down then threw one of them where Wonder Woman stabbed it and then two others through the chest. Cyborg and Blue Beetle were watching each other's backs as they both blasted Parademons with their sonic cannons. Firestorm was burning whatever Parademons there were. Green Arrow was firing 100 explosive arrows per minute at the Parademons, Black Canary was making their ears bleed, Hawkman and Hawkgirl performed downward swings on a few of them, Zatanna used her hat as a black hole to suck them into it, Doctor Fate used a spell to create an ankh that killed the Parademons, Martian Manhunter used his telekinesis to grab hold of 100 Parademons then used his plasma blasts to kill them. Plastic Man wrapped a few of them up and then Booster Gold worked on planting explosives on them. Catwoman wrapped one of them with her whip and then flung it to Harley Quinn who bashed its head in with a mallet. Red Tornado was sweeping so many of them up, it was uncountable. Captain Atom released a huge blast of energy that killed several Parademons. Aquaman swept a lot of them away by sending a tidal wave at them. Hal Jordan created a baseball bat and swung it sideways into a wall John Stewart made. Shazam built up enough energy that when he shouted "SHAZAM!" he sent a shockwave of lightning throughout the battlefield.

"How much longer, Silas?" Batman asked.

" _I've barely begun, Batman."_

"You might wanna pick up the pace."

Back at the Universal Forge, Orion was inside the iris ready to open it, and unleash the energy the supernova has inside it. "Highfather, give me strength." He said.

"You realize, boy, you are about to take the full force of a supernova. It'll kill you." Takion warned.

"Only if I die."

"Yes. That is what killing you means." Orion pulls on the two levers that open the iris. He could immediately feel the full force of the supernova. He did not know how long he could last. The energy of the supernova reached the forge as everything started working again.

"Hold it! Hold it, Orion!" Takion said hurrying. He waited until the metal ingots were melted and bubbling. He then cranked a lever which tipped the melting pot over and poured all of the liquid metal into the mold. It was at this point where Orion couldn't hold it open anymore. He passed out, let go, and was pushed back toward the chamber where Takion was finishing making the sword. Beast Boy saw this from the ship, lands it, then runs over to Orion. Wally saw all of this as well. Takion pulls the mold off the forge. He grabs a handle as well.

"Orion, talk to us." Beast Boy said. "I think he's dying!"

"He needs the sword." Once the blade was out of the mold, Takion tries to attach the handle to the blade, but it wouldn't work. It had to be fused together. "AGH! This one won't work. Speedster! Help me with the handle."

"Alright. Hold the handle and the blade together and leave it to me." Wally puts the game down. "Hold them together. Count to three and let go." Wally starts running around the room.

"What is the boy doing?"

"Building up speed force energy. He's going to use the speed force to finish the sword."

"Right. One, two, three." Takion lets go, then Wally runs up to the sword, then grabs it by both the blade and the handle. There was a huge energy wave. It knocked the three of them to the ground. The sword was finished. It then started to hover as white light came from Orion's hands.

Back on Earth, the Justice League, the Atlanteans, and the Amazons were being overwhelmed. "There's too many of them!" Barda said. That's when a boom tube opens up, then a white sword is seen flying around, this kills the Parademons overwhelming them. The sword goes back to the boom tube where Wally West, Beast Boy, and Orion were standing. Everyone looked in shock. In fact, Granny Goodness and Kalibak were surprised to find out he was still alive. Orion had a new uniform and everything. Barda looks at Orion with joy. "Oh, man, you guys are so screwed now!"

Orion steps forward and starts charging at the Parademons, as does Wally and Beast Boy. "BRING ME DARKSEID!" Orion shouted. He then builds up a lot of Source energy in the sword and then stabs it into the ground, this create a shockwave killing hundreds of Parademons.


	13. Chapter 13

Darkseid arrives on Apokolips. He sees John Constantine, smoking a cigarette. "Oh yeah." He said. "You're much more of a Darkseid."

"I take it that Desaad is dead? This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, he accomplished his mission."

"You may regret that. He brought you face to face with the one man who has tricked Satan himself." All the while, Darkseid was unaware that the others were waiting to ambush him.

"And where do you think he brought you?"

"Let me guess, your home?"

"Once perhaps." Darkseid used the reality stone to show how Apokolips was, but it wasn't that different. It was still hell. "Apokolips was like so many other planets. Too many mouths, not enough to go around. Little known fact about lower-level New Gods, they can die of hunger. Many of them died. And when we faced extinction, I tried to find a solution. First I tried invading other planets to find one compatible. None were. Until I reached Earth. It was more compatible than Apokolips itself. But what I did not expect, was that it was protected by gods."

"Superman."

"Yeah. When I retreated to Apokolips, I found that the overpopulation eventually caused a Civil War. Everybody died. Except Kanto, my firstborn, Kalibak, Steppenwolf, Killroy, Granny Goodness, and Desaad. It was at that moment when I realized a solution." The effects of the Reality Stone ends.

"Genocide."

"At random, dispassionate, fair, rich and poor alike."

"So, you're an idiot."

"No. I am a survivor."

"Who wants to murder trillions."

"With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers. And the would all cease to exist and I call that mercy."

"And then what?" John puts down the cigarette and crushes it with his foot.

"I finally rest, and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

"Well, I think you will find our will, equal to yours." Constantine arms himself with magic shields.

"Our?" That's when Superman drops a huge piece of metal on Darkseid.

"Piece of cake, Grayson." Superman said.

"Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off." Nightwing said.

Darkseid uses the Power Stone to destroy the chunk of metal, then uses the Soul Stone to turn the metal into bats which attack Superman. This sends Superman through several buildings. Superboy then flies in and kicks Darkseid. Troia then charges in with her sword. She swings it at Darkseid only for her to block it. Constantine then comes in with a necro-sword a starts swinging it at Darkseid. Darkseid. Kicks Troia aside. That is when Nightwing comes in. Constantine makes energy steps for him as he plants an explosive on Darkseid. Nightwing gives Darkseid the middle finger then goes through a portal Constantine made. The bomb makes Darkseid stammer a bit.

Constantine creates an energy ball. "Don't let him close his fist." He said as he throws it at Darkseid. The ball then wraps its energy around Darkseid's hand. Constantine creates more portals as Superboy comes flying out of every one of them.

"Magic." Superboy punches him. "More magic." Superboy grabs Darkseid's head and then kicks him in the gut then back flips through another portal. "Magic with a kick." Superboy flies in and kicks Darkseid. "Magic with a…" Darkseid grabs Superboy and sends him to the ground.

"Insect." Darkseid said. He then throws Superboy at Constantine. Darkseid then manages to pull the energy ball off of his hand. Superman then blasts him with his heat vision. This causes explosions around him, but Darkseid uses the Power and Space Stones to absorb the explosion, then send it back at Superman. A ship then comes in and hits Darkseid. Darkseid gets up and is punched by Blackstar, whom readies her energy blast.

"Well, well."

"Should've killed me!"

"Would've been a waste of blood." Blackstar starts firing at him.

"Where is Koriand'r?" Darkseid casts her aside. Constantine then creates thick energy wraps around the gauntlet. Darkseid tries to pull them off. Troia then comes in restraining his legs. Nightwing then uses a gravity restraint, courtesy of Orion, to restrain Darkseid's right arm. Superboy then comes in restraining his right arm as well, as Superman comes in and grabs the gauntlet. Raven then comes flying in and uses her empathic abilities to push him under. Darkseid tries to resist, but he is no match. Constantine lets go of the gauntlet then uses the energy wraps to restrain Darkseid's right hand.

"Is he under?" Superman asked. "Don't let up."

"Be quick he is very strong!" Raven said.

"Connor! Quickly, she can't hold on much longer!" Superboy then goes rushing to Superman, helping him pull the gauntlet off. Nightwing then comes over.

"Thought you'd be hard to catch." Nightwing said. "For the record, my plan. Not so tough now, are you? WHERE IS STARFIRE?"

"My… Star…"

"No, bullshit! Where is she?"

"He is in anguish." Raven said.

"He mourns."

"What does this monster have to mourn?" Troia asked.

"Koriand'r." Blackstar said. "He took her to Qward. He came back with the Soul Stone. She didn't." Superman could sense what he was going through, seeing as he went through all that himself.

"Okay, Grayson, you gotta cool it right now." Superman said. "You understand? Don't, don't. Don't engage. We almost got this off!"

"Tell me she is lying. Asshole! Tell me you didn't do it!"

"I… had… to."

"No, you didn't. No, you didn't." Nightwing then hits Darkseid, causing Raven to break her spell. "NO, YOU DIDN'T!"

"Dick!" Superman grabs stops Nightwing. "Hey, stop! Stop!" Superboy almost has the gauntlet pulled off. Darkseid wakes up however and breaks all of his restraints, and swats away Superboy. He then throws Raven into the air, but Superboy saves her. He kicks Troia at Nightwing and Blackstar, and then uses Constantine's energy restraints to send him flying. Superman comes in, hitting Darkseid with his heat vision, only for Darkseid to use the Power Stone to push him away. He then uses it to stop a charging Nightwing, Troia, and Blackstar. Superman comes back, punching Darkseid again. He attempts to back hand hit Darkseid only for him to block it and swat Superman away. Darkseid the uses the Power Stone to destroy one of Apokolips' orbiting moons. Then uses the Space Stone to cause a meteor shower. Superman tries to avoid it, only for him to be hit by a big chunk. This sends a few of the others flying.


	14. Chapter 14

Earth, Central City. The Justice League was managing to hold their own against the Parademon forces. Batman walks over to Orion. "Good to see you again, Orion. Nice sword."

"The finest among the weapons of the New Gods. Oh, and it is nice to see you two. I believe you met these two." He points to Beast Boy and the younger Flash.

"Garfield Logan and Wally West."

Back in the lab, a rumbling noise could be heard. Out of the ground, under the shield line, vehicalized saws. Back on the battle field, the forces began to retreat. "Fall back! Fall back, now!" Aquaman shouted. From where Kara was standing, there were 5 of them. Both Green Lanterns tried to destroy them but made no progress. As Catwoman and Wonder Woman were fighting Parademons, a group of saws came at them. But Supergirl punched a hole through the entire group. Supergirl then picked them up and sent them at a group of Parademons. Mera walked up to them.

"Why was she up there all this time?"

Meanwhile, Granny Goodness saw that Supergirl left Brainiac 5 vulnerable. "She's on the field." She said into her communicator. "Take it."

She was apparently talking to Steppenwolf, who enters the lab and kills the guard. Silas sees this and tries to remove the stone faster but fails. He eventually had to close the software down and grab a gun. Only for Steppenwolf to grab him and throw him away, down to the other floor. Steppenwolf comes in to kill him, but Brainiac 5 tackles him and sends both of them out the window.

Hal Jordan sees this. "Guys, we have situation with Brainiac 5, here."

Batman starts to panic. "Somebody get to Brainiac!"

"I am on it!" Barda said.

"So am I." Supergirl said before being blasted by Granny Goodness into a trench.

"He will die, alone, as will you."

"But she's not alone." Wonder Woman says. Granny looks turns around and also sees Catwoman. Granny charges at Wonder Woman with her sword, but Wonder Woman blocks it with her shield. Catwoman grabs Granny in a headlock then backflips to the ground.

Meanwhile, Brainiac 5 is still trying to hold her own against Steppenwolf, but then Kalibak comes in, picks him up and swings him away. But that is when Barda came in with Batman's jet powered exosuit. She readies herself with a sword. "Oh no. This ain't gonna be like Metropolis, Kalibak. Batman's exosuits already kicked the crap out of Superman." Kalibak uses his hammer to grab Barda, who counters by using jet propulsion to send them away. "Guys, Brainiac needs backup now!" Kalibak grabs her right arm and kicks her side. "Come on, baby, you can do this, you are strong." But then Kalibak kicks her in the back. Then rips off the left arm of the exosuit. "Oh, screw my apparently non-existent strength, I'll do it myself!" Barda jumps up and punches Kalibak downwards in the back of the head. She then back hands him and swats him away. She then gives him a sky-uppercut punch. She then goes for a downward punch, but Kalibak grabs it, then throws her aside. Kalibak turns his arm into a blade to finish her. But Barda grabs the ripped off exosuit arm and forces Kalibak to jab the sword inside it, which locks his arm in it. Barda also knew the suit uses jet-propulsion. "See yah." Barda presses a button on the exosuit arm which sends Kalibak flying, grinding him along the dome until he explodes. "Boy, do I have a lot to figure out."

Meanwhile, Granny was still fighting Catwoman and Wonder Woman. Granny kept swinging her sword at them, but Wonder Woman kept blocking and Catwoman kept dodging. Granny kicked Catwoman aside. Then when Wonder Woman tried to impale her, Granny grabbed her and tossed her aside.

Elsewhere, Brainiac 5 was still struggling against Steppenwolf. It got to the point where Steppenwolf stabbed Brainiac 5 through the stomach, by Steppenwolf's axe. "I thought you were formidable, Coluan. But you are dying like any man." Steppenwolf removes the blade. That's when Batman tackled Steppenwolf.

"Get outta here!" Batman said to Brainiac 5. As Steppenwolf attacked Batman, Batman grabbed Steppenwolf's chest and then punched his neck. "Go!"

Granny was still going strong against Catwoman and Wonder Woman. Catwoman kicked the sword out of Granny's hand, and Granny grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Wonder Woman attacked her next by jumping on top of her and holding lasso by her throat, attempting to strangle her, but Granny grabbed the rope and threw her to the ground. Granny pulled out another blade and attempted to decapitate Wonder Woman, only for Supergirl to grab Granny's left leg and throw her upwards, allowing her to be killed by one of the saws. Wonder Woman gets up. "Well that was disgusting."

Meanwhile, Batman was still holding his own against Steppenwolf. Every time Steppenwolf swung his axe at Batman, he blocked the attack. Batman punches him in the neck again. Steppenwolf swings his axe at him again, but Batman sidestepped. Steppenwolf swings it again, but Batman grabs it and rips it out of Steppenwolf's hands. Batman went to hit him again, only for Steppenwolf to grab his throat, and throw him to the ground. Steppenwolf tries to strangle him, and Batman is holding his hand back. But then Steppenwolf's axe come out of his chest, killing him. Batman sees that Brainiac 5 is responsible. "I thought I told you to go."

"We don't trade lives, Bruce."

 **Well, there you have it. The only Apokolipsian New God left in existence is Darkseid. And let's face it, with the battle going the way it is, Darkseid is just about out of Parademons.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Apokolips, the last of the meteors crashed down, as Superboy saved, first Raven, then Troia, and finally Nightwing, apologizing for not remembering anybody's name. Darkseid looks at Constantine, who used his magic to float. Constantine used his magic to create an energy blast which hits Darkseid, whom jumps and avoids the attacks. Darkseid then uses the Power Stone to blast Constantine with red energy. Constantine blocks by making what looked like a crystal wall. Constantine then sent this wall at Darkseid. However, Darkseid uses the Power Stone to shatter it, then uses the Space Stone to turn it into a black hole, which he throws at Constantine, whom creates a magic wall, causing the black hole, on impact, to turn into green butterflies. Constantine then creates a hundred of himself. They all use energy ropes to try and restrain Darkseid, but it didn't and Darkseid uses the Power Stone to destroy them all, except the original. Darkseid then uses the Space and Reality Stones to pull Constantine to him, allowing him to grab the exorcist. "You are full of tricks, exorcist." Darkseid grabs Constantine's necklace. "But you never once chose your greatest weapon." Darkseid crushes it in his hand. "A fake." As Darkseid is about to close his fist, Superman uses his freeze breath to create an ice block which stops him from closing it.

"You throw another moon at me, I am gonna lose it."

"Kal-El."

"You know my birth name?"

"I do. You are not the only one cursed with knowledge."

"My only curse is you." Superman uses is heat vision on Darkseid, but Darkseid is durable enough to withstand it. Superman then flies in and kicks him with all of his strength, then punches him with both fists at the same time. Darkseid swats him away. He then removes the ice block. Darkseid then uses the Power Stone to send a red energy blast at Superman. Superman makes an X with his arms to block it. Superman then moves out of the way and flies at Darkseid. He left kicks and his foot touches the gauntlet, which Superman stamps to the ground. Then he performs a strong left hook on Darkseid. Darkseid's face is cut. He puts his fingers on the cut.

"All that for a drop of blood." Darkseid lifts Superman off his hand, which sends him flying to the ground. Darkseid continually punches Superman with his right hand. Darkseid then picks him up and then blasts him with the Power Stone. Superman is sent flying. When he lands, he uses his heat vision, full power, on Darkseid, only for him to block it with the Space Stone. Darkseid walks up to him and back hands him. Superman tried to punch him, but Darkseid caught it. Superman then pulls out a Promethium knife he had just in case of emergencies. He lunges it at Darkseid, only for him to catch it, disarm Superman, then stab him in the stomach with it. Darkseid sets Superman down. "You have my respect, Kryptonian. By the time I am done, only half of humanity will be left alive. I hope they remember you." Darkseid eyes start to glow red, readying his Omega Beams.

"Stop." Constantine said, smoking another cigarette. Darkseid looks over to him. "Spare his life, and I'll give you the stone."

"No tricks." Darkseid's eyes were still glowing red.

"Don't." Superman pleaded.

Constantine uses his magic to bring out the orange Time Stone, he then hands it to Darkseid. Darkseid places it in the end-finger section of the Infinity Gauntlet. "One to go." He says. That's when Nightwing comes in throwing explosive disks at him. However, Darkseid teleports away as this happens.

"Where is he?" Nightwing asks. Superman is using his freeze-breath to seal the wound. "Did we just lose?" Nightwing has a horrified look on his face.

"Why would you do that?" Superman asks Constantine.

"All part of my plan. We're in the endgame now."

 **Indeed, we are. Darkseid has almost all of the Infinity Stones. By the way, Constantine's plan, it is very much like Strange's plan. I think that Strange saw the events of Avengers 4, including Thanos' final defeat. Oh, and that blade, Superman has, ever since Civil War, made a few last resort precautions. Promethium is strong enough to cut Superman, that combined with Darkseid's strength equals not good people, not good.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

The combined forces of the Justice League, the two Titans, Orion, the Atlanteans, and the Amazons, have killed 95% of the Parademons, now they are dropping like flies. Orion has destroyed the ships that are retreating. Leaving all the remaining Parademons on the ground, to be killed by either an Atlantean or Amazon. Orion, the flies up to the mothership, ready to destroy it.

Meanwhile, Supergirl flies over to Brainiac 5. "Are you okay?" She asks. The Mind Stone in Brainiac's head is buzzing again. "What, what is it."

"He's here."

Batman looks around knowing something is wrong. "Everyone on my position, we have incoming." Everybody readied themselves.

"Bruce," Barda said, "that's him."

"Eyes up, stay sharp." Barda, Catwoman, Green Arrow, Harley Quinn, Hawkman, and Hawkgirl were the first to attack Darkseid. They charged at him. However, he used the Space Stone to turn them intangible, then solidified them in a wall. Doctor Fate, Zatanna, Black Canary, Cyborg, Booster Gold, and Blue Beetle were sent away by a shockwave from the Power Stone. Shazam attacked next, with lightning built up. Darkseid grabbed him and threw him to the ground, which released the lightning, knocking back Martian Manhunter, Captain Atom, Firestorm, Red Tornado, Aquaman, and John Stewart.

"Kara." Brainiac said. "It's time."

"No."

"They can't stop him Kara, but we can. Look at me. You are the only one here still standing with the power to destroy the stone."

"No."

"You must do it. Kara, please." Brainiac 5 begged and pleaded with Supergirl. "We are out of time."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. You can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies. It's not fair, it shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. You could never hurt me. I just feel you." Kara then tears up. While she uses her heat vision full blast, tears are pouring down her face like raindrops.

Meanwhile, Atom's armor is crushed by the Space Stone and is thrown into Hal Jordan and Plastic Man. Red Hood fired his gun at Darkseid, but it didn't scratch him. Darkseid used the Power Stone to push him away. Mera threw a trident at him, only for it to be stopped by the Space Stone, and then Mera is pushed out of the way by the Power Stone. Darkseid also uses the Space and Reality Stones to bury Wonder Woman underneath some rocks. The two Flashes tried to attack him but Darkseid uses the Power Stone to push him them away. Beast Boy transformed into a rhino, and charged at Darkseid, only for Darkseid to use the Space and Reality Stones to bury his feet in the ground. Batman then comes in, punching Darkseid in the stomach and in the chest. He then goes for a sky-uppercut punch on the chin. Darkseid tries to grab him, only for Batman to hold Darkseid's hand back. Darkseid pulls his hand back and punches Batman with the other.

It was at this time when the Mind Stone started cracking. While this was happening, Brainiac 5 whispered to Supergirl, "I love you." Eventually the Mind Stone broke, releasing a massive explosion, causing Brainiac 5 to die. Darkseid is in shock by what he witnessed. He walks over to Supergirl, mourning over the death of her lover.

"I understand, my child. Better than anyone." Supergirl's expression changed from sadness to anger.

"YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" The expression goes back to sadness. Darkseid puts his hand on her head.

"Today I lost more than you could know. But now is no time to mourn. Now is no time at all." Darkseid then activates the Time Stone, rewinding time to before the Mind Stone was even cracked.

"NO!" Supergirl tries to stop him, only for her to be swatted away. Darkseid picks up Brainiac 5 and rips out the blue Mind Stone. Darkseid places it in the ring finger socket of the Infinity Gauntlet, he could feel infinite power running through his veins. That is when he sees the Apokolipsian Command Ship, in orbit, blown up. He then is blasted by huge amounts of energy, coming from Godslayer. Orion throws his sword at his father. Darkseid uses the gauntlet to try and stop it, but even all six Infinity Stones could not stop Godslayer. The sword stabbed Darkseid through the chest. Orion lands in front of his father. He holds him by the head.

"I told you, I'd kill you, father." Orion pushes his sword in further as Darkseid screams out in pain.

"You…" Darkseid said weakly, "you should've… you should've gone for the head." The Infinity Gauntlet was in snapping position. "Or… at the very least… cut off my hand… have I taught you nothing?" Darkseid then snaps his fingers.

"NO!"


	17. Chapter 17

Darkseid looks around and sees everything is green. It doesn't even look like Orion stabbed Darkseid through his chest. He then looks and sees a little girl with green eyes and red hair. "Daughter?" He asks with a feeling of relief.

"Did you do it?" She asks.

"Yes."

"What did it cost you."

"Everything."

"Good."

Back on Earth, the Gauntlet was completely singed. Orion looks at him in horror. "What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Darkseid teleports away, leaving Godslayer behind. An exhausted Batman walks over to him. "Where'd he go? Orion, what happened?"

"Bruce?" Red Hood says to him. He turns into dust. Batman walks over to the dust. Then sees Captain Atom disintegrating, as well as Doctor Fate, Zatanna, Firestorm, Blue Beetle, Cyborg, Red Tornado, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Booster Gold, and Harley Quinn. He also sees numerous Atlantean and Amazon forces disintegrating while others, like Hippolyta look around confused.

Elsewhere, Aquaman walks over to his wife. "Up my dear. Up!" Aquaman extends his hand to Mera. "This is no place to die." Mera takes it, only to see Aquaman disintegrate.

"Oh God!" She said.

Elsewhere, Beast Boy sees Wally West disintegrate. "Dammit." Wally said.

"No, Wally, no, no, no."

Elsewhere, Supergirl stands over the corpse of her lover, and disintegrates. At the same time John Stewart disintegrates while Hal Jordan looks for him. "John? John where are you at?"

All this and leaves a team consisting of Batman, Wonder Woman, Mera, Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, Catwoman, Martian Manhunter, Shazam, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Atom, Barda, and Beast Boy.

Meanwhile on Apokolips, the 7 people regroup. "Something is happening." Raven said before disintegrating.

"Dick?" Troia said before she disintegrated as well.

"Steady, Grayson." Superman said.

"Oh, man." Nightwing said before disintegrating.

"Clark, there was no other way." Constantine said. He then disintegrated.

"Superman?" Superboy said. "I don't feel so good."

"You're alright." Superman said trying to make him feel better.

"I don't… I don't know what's happening." Superboy hangs on to Superman for dear life. "I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go, sir, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go." Superman lays Superboy down. "I'm sorry." Superboy disintegrates. For the first time in a long time, Superman felt alone. Superboy was like a son to him. This leaves only him and Blackstar on Apokolips.

"He did it." Blackstar said.

Back on Earth, the remnants of the Justice League gathers. "What is this?" Hal Jordan asked. "What the hell is happening?" Batman looks out, realizing for the first time since his parents were killed, he had failed.

"Oh, God." Batman said.

Unknown region of the Universe. A small shack sits on the tops of the hills in the surrounding area. A man walks outside the shack. It is revealed to be Darkseid. He sits down and watches the sun rise. Knowing he has succeeded. Little did he know, this was only beginning.

 **Yes it is. Thus, ends the story, for now. As far as Superboy goes, yeah. I don't know what Marvel was thinking killing Spiderman like that, could've made a good ending even without killing Spiderman. But the point remains the story ends here. Except for one little detail…**

Washington D.C. Colonel Steve Trevor and his second, Jane White, were driving down the street.

"Still no word from Superman?" Steve asks.

"None Colonel. My people are watching satellites on both hemispheres but still nothing." Jane's tablet beeps.

"What is it?"

"Multiple bogies, over Central City."

"Same energy signature as when Kanto invaded Metropolis?"

"10 times bigger."

"Tell Klein that…"

"Colonel!" Steve slams on the brakes as another car spins out of control. Steve Trevor and Jane White exit the car. Jane looks inside.

"Are they okay?"

"There is nobody in here." Helicopter blades could be heard whirling as it suddenly crashes into a building.

"Call Control, Code Red."

"Uh, about that…" Steve looks and sees Jane White disintegrating. Steve didn't have time to think. He got out a pager and sent out an S.O.S. to someone he trusted, not as much as Wonder Woman, but trusts her just the same. He looks and sees that he is disintegrating.

"Oh, man. Motherfu…" Colonel Steve Trevor disintegrates and drops the pager. The pager is still sending the S.O.S. Then suddenly, what appears to be a Superman logo appears, surrounded by a white background.

 **Darkseid will return.**

 **Any ideas as to who the message got out to? Take a guess, but you will find out when I write the sequel. Oh, and to the one guy, yes, I will do a Superboy: Homecoming, as well as many other adaptations. Justice League: Origins, Orion: The Black World, Teen Titans: Blood, Justice League: Reign of Brainiac, Constantine the Hellblazer, Teen Titans Vol. 2, Orion: Ragnarok, and Aquaman: Defender of Atlantis.**

 **Justice League: Origins: And there came a day, unlike any other when 6 of Earth's greatest heroes must battle against Kanto and his army of Parademons from destroying the world.**

 **Orion: The Dark World: It has been a year, since the events of Justice League: Origins, Kanto has been imprisoned by the Highfather, but when a new threat comes calling and threatens to destroy not only the New Gods, but also all of reality itself, Orion must turn to Kanto to stop the threat of the Black Lanterns.**

 **Teen Titans: Blood: It has been a year since Robin left Batman. He was given the opportunity to see the stars with the salvager, Rose Wilson, aka, Ravager. But now, Robin has ditched her and has found the Power Stone in the remnants of Krypton. Now he must team up with the former adopted daughter of Darkseid, a changeling, a mysterious cloaked girl, a speedster, and a female powerhouse to take down Brother Blood before he destroys Daxam and Earth.**

 **Justice League: Reign of Brainiac: It has been three years since the Justice League was founded, and during that time, they have worked with the United Nations to bring down Kobra. Following which, Batman gets a hold of the Mind Stone and the body of a dead alien. What Batman did not expect, was the Mind Stone to use the remnant of the alien to create an artificial intelligence unlike anything the earth has seen before. To defeat this new enemy, the Justice League is going to need some new allies.**

 **Constantine the Hellblazer: 2 years after Justice League: Civil War, Occult researcher, John Constantine, is severely injured, and sees where he is going when he dies. He tries to make amends, by redeeming himself, but every time he goes into that state, he always goes to hell. When he hears about a priestess who could help him, John Constantine is eager. The priestess trains him in magic, and he is going to need it to take on Neron and the First of the Fallen.**

 **Teen Titans Vol. 2: Raven's heritage was a mystery, even to herself. Then a human, claiming to be her Father arrives and offers her answers. But things are not all that they seem to be, and Trigon is going to have to die.**

 **Superboy: Homecoming: 3 years prior to Justice League: Infinity War, Superman finds a clone of himself in a lab, and takes him to Smallville, where he is adopted by Lana Lang. To the outside world, he is Conner Kent, but when he puts on the black shirt and sunglasses, he is your friendly neighborhood Superboy, let's just hope he can take down the Toyman.**

 **Orion: Ragnarok: The New Gods of Apokolips have mysteriously vanished, ending the war once and for all. Orion, however, is disturbed by an Earth prophecy called Ragnarok, and tries to prevent it by killing his grandfather, Yuga Khan, and sealing his crown inside the New Genesis vault. But a new threat has come along, Grayven, the third-born son of Darkseid. He goes around killing the people of New Genesis. Now it is up to Orion, Bekka, Big Barda, and Kanto to stop him.**


End file.
